


A Very Enjoyable Game

by radondoran



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Chess, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gooshie and Ziggy play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Enjoyable Game

Gooshie started playing chess with Ziggy because he'd watched _2001_ a lot in his youth, and had the impression that was simply what one _did_ with a sentient computer. He kept at it, though, because Ziggy kept him interested. She liked having something to occupy even this tiny portion of her processing power. It was her own game: she kept her own skill level just out of reach as Gooshie rapidly improved. She let him win occasionally, when he earned it. And she was a talkative opponent--occasionally helpful, often smug, and always an irresistible challenge.

It sure beat Minesweeper.

 

When the Admiral appeared behind Gooshie during one of their games (even out here in the real world, he had a way of sneaking up on you), he half-expected to be chewed out for slacking off. Instead, the Admiral started kibitzing. In two minutes he was giving moves to Ziggy directly, answering her plays as coolly and quickly as if he had the game memorized. In ten minutes he had checkmated the computer.

"Jeez, Ziggy," said the Admiral softly, smiling like Gooshie hadn't seen him smile in a long time. "Why didn't you tell me you play chess like Sam?"


End file.
